The present disclosure relates to an approach that allows manipulation of visual graphical user interfaces and elements across and within multiple workspaces.
Pervasive, generally portable, information handling systems such as mobile telephones (e.g., “smart phones,” etc.) provide increasing amounts of performance and power in small, generally handheld, form factors. Software applications are represented as visual graphical user interface objects called “tiles” on the pages, or workspaces, provided by the information handling system. Due to the generally small size of the display screen, especially in comparison with large desktop displays, multiple pages (workspaces) are often utilized in order for the user to be able to visually distinguish between tiles. Tiles are graphic user interfaces that often also provide small textual titles that describe the underlying application. In addition, these pervasive information handling system often use touch-enabled screens to save space without providing traditional keypads or keyboards as generally found as accessories in laptop and desktop computer systems. Users often organize workspaces by placing related applications on a common page. For example, a user may have a workspace of games, another workspace with utilities, another workspace with entertainment, and the like.